


a little bit of the ordinary

by keeping_your_distance



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, i tried something new, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeping_your_distance/pseuds/keeping_your_distance
Summary: a little bit of the ordinary is what ash needsthough all he gets is far from itbut if he takes his time to breathehe’ll see it in all its likely formskept and bundled with a certain man





	a little bit of the ordinary

a little bit of the ordinary is what ash needs

though all he gets is far from it

ash's ordinary is a roaring wilderness; untamed and guarded

possessing the tenacity to lead a gang but nonetheless

who else was able to gain their trust

to unite them with such presence

his ordinary is him wanting peace, with himself

and with what is written by the stars

but the voices of so-called grown-ups call upon shackles

to keep him close, never stray or go too far

'i'll change my fate on my own'

he says but cannot completely follow

that wish becomes a cold whisper

if not a breath disappearing into thin air

until someone catches it

hands open and curious eyes

an innocent calls out to him

he doesn't dare reply

ash bared his fangs and a bloody trail follows

yet the boy calls again

'i can't just leave you'

a new pair of shoes ripple across the red

'it's my responsibility too’

'can i stay?' he says

he doesn't dare reply,

yet . . .

the shackles

s h 

a t 

t e

r ,

with a foot to the pedal

signalling the beginning,

and the burning smell of rubber

searing into his nose,

ash takes a gamble with his new company

a plan that will lead them to places unknown

it's now or never

a little bit of the ordinary is what ash needs

he realises that if he takes his time to breathe

he’ll see it in all its likely forms, in big or small feats

he can see it in the mornings if he's lucky

to wake up early enough to take a peek

at the bed beside him, the blankets rise and fall

entranced peace like the waves of the sea

he can see it when they take the shortcut by the Hudson river

how he caught himself thinking of those hands clearly of a man

fixing his black hair tousled by the wind, his own hands itch to reach

to discover the happiness of his fingers running through those strands

he can see it in a simple glance, a sight to behold

dark chocolate eyes that were sincere and always aware

of his built walls and hands from where dirty blood flows

those eyes take it all in, slowly but surely stripping him bare

he can hear it from a voice ever so calm

that tells tales of nostalgia

and promises in the dark

but his favourite song of all was in the way

he calls out his name through the summer’s heat haze

he feels it in the quiet presence

and it'd be foolish to try and hide

yet he pulls him close and guards it

when he walks beside him all the time

having found his weakness, enemies charge mindlessly

as if it was a bright beacon open for the taking

but the closer they come they start to question

for whose sake is it protecting?

Picking up the broken pieces

And melding it together to make it whole

A 'strength' separate from the flesh

but united with the heart,

mind,

and soul

he knows better, but how could he let go?

a smile that rivals the sun and a laugh that tingles inside

since meeting him, he almost forgot how he was before

how did he fight months ago against the demons that reside?

he feels himself unravel inside the arms that hold him

strongly

gently

preciously

holding him tight until the tremble subsides

it's in these little moments where he stops 

and everything around him starts to fit together

ah, how could he have known

that a person could be

a home?

a little bit of the ordinary is what ash needs

and eiji brings it along with him

**Author's Note:**

> ive never been to nyc but ive googled pics of the hudson river and im sure theres a shortcut to get there some way or another
> 
> ive always wanted to make something poem-like and when i finished writing this i was left feeling softtt  
i really hope that it makes sense tho;;  
((im not saying that eiji is plain.. its the good type of plain...))
> 
> i also wanted to try moving some words around like some of the poetry books ive read before but what do u guys think? if it gets messy to read i might fix it up


End file.
